Seamless
by MySoberThoughts
Summary: "I'll never lose her, not even in the clouds." Shikamaru grieves in the best way possible. ShikaXmulti
1. chapter 1

It's 4 am and I think my girlfriend-

No. No my ex-girlfriend is texting me for the millionth time this hour. Begging on hand and knee for forgiveness that I am positive I am out of.

Pity.

Pity that I can't seem to find the words to describe the kind of pain I've been accustom too for this last 24 hours. These wounds have cut deep and yet I'm still unsure about my actions.

Why didn't I cut her off? Why didn't I yell at her?

Throw something.

Hit him.

Tell everybody what a selfish bitch I'd caught her being. How a four year relationship ended so abruptly because I found her cheating on me with another man.

Instead I engage mindlessly in my second favorite hobby. Stargazzing. Typically the fluffy white clouds that littered Konoha's beautiful spring atmosphere kept me company during the day. But their was something about the bare simplicity of a picture still galaxy that always entrapped my mind for hours. Her image is something I'm positive I couldn't find in such a large landscape. There was some safety in such an infinite scenery.

Until I got to the moon.

Her skin was paler than the moon, and I'm even sure moonlight couldn't give the kind of glow her skin did. And her eyes. Her eyes use to shine like so many of the billions of stars looking rightback at me.

Why'd everything have to be such a fucking bother?

My phone gave a loud ring before I could gripe anymore.

"What Naruto?"

"Hey man we're going out. Let's gooooo!"

"Hn. Not exactly in the mood."

" Is this about you and-"

"Naruto, I don't wanna talk about it."

"... alright man, well the invites open if you change your mind."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up before I got a proper response. But I'm sure Naruto didn't take it personally. I don't really picture myself as the rude type and he more or less knows when something's up with me.

But what the hell is up with me? I'm free! I'm free of a toxic relationship, I should be overfilling with joy!? But instead I'm numbing my emotions best I can to avoid my emotions overfilling. Spilling out from my eyes and over my face for the world to see.

"On second thought. Maybe a drink would be best right now."


	2. Shade

**A/N: lemon warning, I don't own Naruto, all that jazz.**

 **xXx**

I thought about it for a couple seconds. One doesn't simply deny something so easy right? Some so willing. Sakura Haruno currently straddled me in a love seat made for two, her heavy breaths trickling down my neck as she whispered in my ear-

"Are you sure about this?" But before we answer this, let's figure out how I got here first.

 **xXx**

Sakura called me after my break up, as if somehow in awe that her best friend would fuck me over.

 _'Shocker.'_

Perhaps the most annoying part of the whole thing was that she interrupted the rush of midnight clouds that had graced the sky. I'd waited a majority of the night for something to cover up the moon, it's view now seemed tainted with her image and the clouds were a welcome distraction.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't know this was going on? Ino is your best friend Sakura, don't play with me-"

"No! Honestly Shika I didn't know. I called her after Naruto told me and I ripped her a new one, I can't believe she would do something like that. I swear this is so messed up." I considered her someone I trusted, we often confided in each other when our significant others were being general pieces of shit. So the fact that she also might have betrayed me seemed a bit personal. I considered the possibility of her just lying to be on my good side. But I couldn't really come up with a reason as to why.

"... How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Well come over? We can talk about it."

 **xXx**

So here I am, in route to Sakura Haruno's apartment for the first time in my life. And for what reason?

I don't know.

We'd grown close in recent years, but never had I stumbled across town to meet her in the middle of the night or as drunk as I was. But honestly, anything sounded good at the moment.

I decided to drink a bit after declining Naruto's offer, leading to me roaming aimlessly around a still night in downtown Konoha. Stopping at the occasional lone vendor to keep up my buzz. Lights were dim and the streets were bare tonight. The wind being the only thing to accompany me on my stroll and maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to be alone right now.

 _'Hn, alone. I better get used to that word.'_

The rest of the walk was a stumbling blur, I only snapped too when I found myself knocking on her door. A humble brown colored home with a sakura petal plated welcome mat.

"How unique-" Just then the door opened before I could lay another thud.

"Hey Shika, not so loud yeah?"

"Oh." I realized then I was probably knocking like an obnoxious drunk." Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Why don't you come in, I'll get us some tea. And look at you! You look like you must be freezing." If I was, then I was too numb to tell. I wore one of my black mesh shirts and a pair of brown shorts and sandals. Having left my house in a bit of a hurry considering...

She shuffled me towards a comfy looking two seater and I was in blissful heaven as I took a seat with an exasperated sigh.

"How do you like your tea anyway?"

"With a shot of Jameson." I said halfheartedly.

"Hah! That's a good one." It took her a moment to realize I was serious, or rather it took her a moment to realize how absolutely wasted I was.

"Oh...OH! Well, you shouldn't drink alone Shika, that's not healthy." She gave me a scolding look as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Reappearing with a damn near full bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

"You're a saint." I'm sure my mouth was open in awe, but I was in no place to care awful much.

"I wouldn't say that... I did let a drunk man into my house at 3 in the morning, nothing Saint like is known to happen at this hour."

"Admirable then." She knocked off my compliment with a giggle.

"I'll just have to join you I suppose. I understand what you're going through you know? Sasuke wasn't the most faithful after he left the village. I found a lot of conversations with other girls on his phone, including-"

"Don't." I downed half my glass as I paused, helping myself to another."Just don't say her name." The wounds were still fresh, I'd rather exist in this denial like state that I drank myself into.

"That bad huh?" Sakura placed a gentle hand on my thigh before plopping down on the two-seater next to me. The sudden closeness was out of character but not unwelcome.

"I'm sorry to hear that by the way. About Sasuke that is." I wasn't really one to comfort another really, but my hand found its way on top of hers somehow.

She didn't seem to mind.

We sat there like that for a moment, taking in the depth of each other's silence as we sipped on our drinks. We'd always been good friends since the war ended but it's been some time since it was just the two of us hanging out. She leaned her head against my shoulder and that's when I took my first real look at her.

It was obvious I'd disturbed her rest because Sakura's hair still screamed bed head. Her appearance was disheveled as her face was bare. But there was beauty in her simplicity. She sported a tight pair of black spandex shorts that stretched to cover the curvaceous woman Sakura had grown into and not to mention a modest black tank top that showed her cleavage admittedly distracted me a little. Not particularly big but not small either-

"Hey... HEY!" I felt a sharp jab to the shoulder. "Haha, My _eyes_ are up _here._ " Sakura took two fingers as she averted my attention from her bust to her eyes.

"S-sorry. That's not like me." She must have taken some kind of pity on me because a normal hit from her would've obliterated the average man.

"I'll choose to take it as a compliment this time, not exactly getting a lot of them these days-"

"I couldn't imagine why." Her bright green eyes were nothing if not mesmerizing. I tore away from them only to look at the toned shape of her kunoichi body. My gaze was shameless as my mind drifted at the thought running my hands along her smooth, thick thighs.

The alcohol was definitely taking its toll on her too, or maybe it was my comments that had her typically fair cheeks flaring pink, the depths of which challenged the vibrancy of her hair. Either way, she took her comforting hand off my leg in favor of nursing her own cup.

"Nara Shikamaru, you aren't flirting with me are you?" The pinkette could look everywhere BUT me.

So why not test the waters?

"So what If I am?"

"Then maybe." She closed what little distance there was between us, straddling my hips with hers. "You should be a little more _forward_." She finished off her cup and closed the distance between my face and hers before I even got a chance to react, climbing on top of my lap with a toothy smile on her face. "I think we could both use a little comforting right now."

I'm offered her what I'm sure was a goofy grin, at least by my standards.

"To shitty exes." I toasted to her as I finished half of my own drink, offering her the other.

"Always the gentlemen I see." She accepted it with a smile. The girl could really take her scotch.

The feeling of her weight on me was maddening. My hands found their way to her hips, taking in the sculpt of her firm curves with ever touch as they made a path to her supple ass.

"I think this makes you the flirty one. I'm not even close to this aggressive Sakura." She jumped a little at my touch, but her arms wrapping around my neck told me it was still welcome.

"Oh.., you think this is me being aggressive?" She leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. "You must not know me too well at all, and here I thought we were friends. Pity." She breathed into my ear as she took a small nip at my lobe.

"Then maybe you should show me more of the real Sakura?" She continued to trail her plump lips along the length of my neck, stopping again as she reached my other ear. This time she whispered-

"Are you sure about this?"

Her lips were on mine before I could even give an answer.

My yes turned more into a muffled moan as her tongue attacked mine with a hunger. I pushed back, offering my tongue to her as she winded her kiss to take me in. The pleasure in her kiss peaked as she pulled back to suck on my bottom lip. I could feel my length pressing against her through the thin material that was my shorts and her tight spandex.

"Let's make her jealous, yeah?" Her words were enough for me to take her to the floor, her soft hands guided me to a set of braless tits underneath her tank top. Smaller then what I'm used to, but supple and perky all the same.

She moaned into my mouth under my touch and that's all the convincing I needed.

 **xXx**

Sakura took the role as the aggressor from then on. When Shikamaru found out how sensitive her nipples were, pinching them expertly between fingers, she'd had enough of being the submissive. Finding herself on top of him once again, ripping at his belt, all the while letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Her attack was organic, and raw. She could feel his mutual need as he bulged against her.

The lust the showed resembled polar opposites. Sakura was aggressive and driven, aching to feel at every inch of exposed skin she could find. Her hands flying underneath his clothes to feel the rigid pattern of his abs. Hungry for a touch she hadn't felt in so long.

"You keep yourself together pretty well to be so lazy..." She breathed out, grasping at ever inch of his chiseled chest.

Shikamaru took his time. His kiss returned the same level of intensity, though his hands explored like they had all the time in the world. Taking in every inch of her with patient tenderness. Their glide was fluent, pausing on the mass of her hips, giving a thrust where she gave a grind. Savoring the feel of her perfectly sculpted ass in his hands.

The laze of his teasing drove her insane.

Sakura's idea of foreplay didn't last long however. Because as soon as his belt came off, his pants followed soon after. She didn't allow him room for objection, taking off her own shorts as fast as her hands could move her. Her womanhood was smooth and her entire bikkini line was a few shades lighter then the rest of her legs.

Sakura pushed his back against the ground with a single finger to the chest. Gaining no objection from the equally excited Nara. He got to watch in silent admiration as she stripped bare of her shirt. Stopping to rip his own apart with ease.

"Hey-" that was his favorite black mesh...

"Shut up." She silenced him before he could complain, ramming her tongue against his once again. Carefully grasping the length of him with one hand and positioning herself above him with the other. She stifled a moan as she guided him in with relative ease. Sakura had been fighting back this feeling since he walked through the door, so she was more than accepting as he made his first stroke from beneath her.

"F-fuck your big." Her eyes rolled back as she steadied her hands on his chest, rocking against his thrusting rhythm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Shikamaru took time to make sure she felt the effort behind every slow thrust he had to offer.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe the heartbreak. But something made this whole thing feel right. Like the feeling of release sex provided was comforting, necessary.

His simple pace couldn't last forever, Sakura grew agitated as she continuously grasped at the cusp of orgasm. Letting out small whimpers of ecstasy as Shikamaru quickened and slowed his pace to keep up her frustration.

"Shikamaru, fuck me harder." This time it came out as more of a growl as she grasped at her own breast, her body a mass of sensitivity, bursting slowly with anticipation.

"If you moan my name for me I'll make it faster." Shikamaru breathed out.

She looked down at him with eyes full of hunger. Considering for a moment to give into him, to submit her moans of pleasure to his request so that he would ravage her from beneath. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to submit to his desire at the mutual satisfaction. And for a moment she considered loving the thought of being dominated by him.

But just for a moment.

"You're the worst fucking tease!" Instead she decided she'd had enough, Sakura did what she did best. She muscled him into a position that was ideal for her. Taking his hands grasp from her ass and instead pinning them above his head. Going at his neck with lips and teeth as she quickened her pace, tightening her walls as she slammed back on to him faster and faster, daring to take as much of him inside as she could bear.

"Oh my god Shikamaru." She breathed out heavily into her ear. He finally got what she wanted, only this time it was on her terms.

"Sakura, ride me faster." Shikamaru gave his own rythm of pumps from beneath her as he felt her legs begin to tremble.

He didn't exactly mind the rough treatment, it was sexy to see her take what she wanted. Shikamaru let her have her way with him as she rode herself to climax, legs shaking as she came. Her thighs clamping in on his as she struggled to stay upright. He could fell a rash of goosebumps spread across her chest as she brung her self closer to him. Still mounted on top of him she maintained her pace throughout her orgasm until Shikamaru joined her. Thrusting madly from beneath with her to match her lustful pace.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Fill me up!"

Unable to release anywhere but inside her as she kept his hands pinned firmly to the floor. He moaned into her mouth once more as he flooded her walls with his seed.

"Give me all of it Shika."She drooled at the feeling of his release, slowing down to take in every hot drop he had. Squeezing her core as the hot fluid filled her walls.

"You don't mind if I just lay here for a while do you?" Sakura didn't really bother waiting for a response, taking the look of pleasure on his face as an invitation to lay on his chest in postcoital bliss. "I'm kinda too tired to move." Opting to keep his throbbing form inside of her.

"I wore you out already? Maybe I should've been in control, you would still be begging me for release."

"Hm. Well, those groans you made for me, made it seem like you didn't mind me riding you all _that_ much Shika." She smiled as her forehead met his and they exchanged labored breaths.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you like being controlled like that." Her smile turned into a smirk sharing a quick kiss with him before resuming her place on his chest.

"I've learned It's always less troublesome to let the female have her way."

 _'And oh so satisfying.'_

"Funny. Or maybe you're just a pushover?" Her hands carefully traced circles on his bare chest. "Do you mind staying with me tonight? You know, since it's less _troublesome_ that way?"

His hands found their way to damp strands of short pink hair in silent confirmation, twirling the loose strands between his fingers as the girl eventually fell asleep. The risen moon shining brightly through the open window illuminated the canvas of pale skin and pink hair.

Shikamaru mused to himself that the sight of her naked form riding atop him seemed somewhat poetic. The majestic symbolization of a blooming Sakura tree shielding him from the rays of a moon that reminded him too much of a girl that caused him so much pain.

And so for now, he would lay here. At least until the moon didn't shine so bright. He would lay here, safe from her pull under the shade of company.

 **A/N: So! As you see there will probably be a lot of that in this fic. Mostly revolving around a few of my favs. But for the most part, it will follow a story I already have in mind. That being said: _Tell me what you think!_**

 **Peace- Sober T**


	3. Tail

So let's think this through.

 _'Logically'_

So, I know that she's in the wrong. Ino cheated on me with Sai completely behind my back. Collectively flushing 5 years of our relationship down the drain. Offering nothing but apologies and excuses that I'm sure I haven't really even processed yet. And I know I can hold her accountable because it's not like she was drunk, or in distress, or even unhappy from what her day to day life showed me.

Or am I wrong for **not** having noticed beforehand? For not noticing that the bond I shared with the love of my life was slipping downhill into something dangerous and apparently fatal.

Might even be that we're both wrong? Because currently, I'm laying bare on the floor of her best friends house, draped by her naked form while the morning sun peaks through open blinds. Is it wrong that I've found comfort in her willing form? Her warmth seems like bliss, and the feeling of another broken heart beating against mine seems right. But shameful at the same time.

Should I apologize? I've seldom known comfort like this. Her grip on me is strong, demanding, but it's full of affection like a lover would give. I think I've been deprived of this kind of comfort, this raw craving that her grip had for me.

Should I even tell Ino?

I think I'd rather wait here for a few more hours. Yeah, I think I'll stay here a while, for a while.

xXx

"Shika." Sakura stirred on his chest some hours later, tightening her grip on his torso as she melted her form into his.

"Yeah?"

"Did we _really_ do that last night?..."

"I'm not that forgetful am I?" She jumped a little at the chuckle that grumbled from his chest.

"No... I mean. It's just kind of fucked up, isn't it? That'd we'd do this behind Ino's back I mean."

"I thought about it and honestly." He gathered her into his arms as he sat up, leaning against the living room couch. "I don't regret anything. In fact." He stood up with both of them, the bell of her curves cradled between strong hands as her arms wrapped around his neck." I think we should do it again." He trailed kisses from her ear to her lips.

"And again." His lips settled on hers, a hushed breath escaping the both of them. "And again..." warm skin turned to a chilled valley of goosebumps as her spine stiffened and her heartbeat pounded against its wall, thumping against Shikamaru's solid chest.

"Not so fast lover boy." Sakura bit the cliff of his lips before he could seduce her anymore.

" **Ow!** " He loosened his hold and she took the opportunity to plop down on her own two feet.

"I've got work to do... and if this is something you really want." She made of show of spinning around for him, bending over to pick up her scattered clothes from their tossed pile on the floor. "Then you'll have to come get it." She said over her shoulder."

"Subtle aren't you..." He quickly picked up his open jaw, no sense in letting her know her teasing had worked.

"As if you'd like "subtle". You should be careful Shika." She crept towards him as she pulled her shirt over head and her Hospital scrubs over the top of that. Pausing only to place a soft hand on his chest. Before shoving him into the couch just behind them. "I might start thinking you love having me in control if you keep letting me push you around." Her lips found his a final time before she went back to getting dressed.

"Hurry home Sakura. So I can make you _swallow_ your words."

"Hmph, we'll see. Oh, and Shika."

"Yeah?" I had lazily began the search for my own clothes.

"You might want to hurry, our company looks a bit anxious to talk to you."

"Huh?"

She simply pointed at the tree outside her front window. "A certain Anbu has been watching us for quite some time now."

" **WHAT?!** Why on earth wouldn't you say something?

All she did was wink at him as she opened the door.

"I find an audience... kinda sexy."

xXx

Shikamaru scurried to pull on his clothes as Sakura casually left him to deal with two major problems. An Anbu who clearly had **zero** boundaries. And the more pressing matter of what he was going to do with his morning wood when he heard her knocking at the door.

"Troublesome..."

The man pulled himself together best he could, taking deep breaths to try and rid himself of the "excitement" that was still coursing through his body at the site of the nude pinkette and their post-coital bliss of the night prior.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru did his best to keep casual as he leaned against the terrace with one leg up in an attempt to hide his growing bulge.

"I've already seen everything you have to offer Nara. 8 inches? No need to hide so bashfully."

"How fucking long were you out there?!" The first thing he noticed (aside from his anger) was that the Anbu was definitely female. Her bust could still so clearly be seen pushing against her silver breastplate and a black snake mask did little to cover a crop of dark purplish blue hair cusping at the edge of her back. Her demeanor was strong but wide womanly curves did her a favor in keeping up her intimidation factor.

If he was a lesser man he would've blushed.

"Long enough to see you get absolutely dominated by pinky there last night. Didn't think you were the submissive type, you could've at least bent her ass over the couch-"

"State your business Anbu." Shikamaru's teeth grit as he thought how much his privacy had been violated.

"How do you know I wasn't just having fun? You know jumping window to window and such. Maybe you could help me out, and give me a better show next time-"Her eyes trailed down his fidgeting form at the rather large bludge he was still trying to hide. "Or maybe I can help you out instead..." But the blank look on Shikamaru's face, however, told her she'd already overstayed her welcome.

"Fine, get a sense of humor, k? The Hokage wants you to stop by her office today." The Anbu turned to take off but not before throwing another sly comment over her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll see you there. Just try not to let every female walk all over you today yeah?" And like that she was gone.

"Stupid Anbu... who the hell was that anyway? Her voice sounds... familiar?

xXx

In typically Shikamaru fashion, the Nara arrived as late as possible. Just barely catching Tsunade before she was out the door. Her typically half empty bottle of sake in one hand and Shizune's pet pig Tonton in the other.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to fulfill your duty as a ninja and show up to work at-" she looked down at her watch. "Almost 2200, lovely."

The woman herself didn't seem all too surprised at his infamously lazy nature, having fully expected it. The bottle of sake in her hand did much to calm her nerves as it was anyway, it'd been a long day and she wasn't about to let his transgressions ruin her mood. Having already changed into sweatpants and a tank top, the Hokage was ready to call it a day.

Tsunade a reputation and stature didn't really sit right with Shikamaru when he noticed how lax her demeanor was. He knew for a fact Tsunade was older than his mother, although he was also pretty confident she was more attractive than most the females his age. Her face was the embodiment of youth and her long blonde hair framed perfectly around a pair of the largest breast he'd never gotten to see so exposed, poking ever so gently through her white top.

 _'Now I see why Jariya is always breaking his neck over her.'_

"My apologies Hokage-Sama. I had some urgent business to take care of." Also known as the 8 hour nap he took on Sakura's couch after the mysterious Anbu left.

"And your apologies for shamelessly staring at my chest?" The Hokage offered a peeved smirk at the ninja's obvious gaze.

 _'I can't catch a break today.'_

"I promise I was doing no such thing-"

"Save it Nara, I have a simple request for you. You'll be escorting Temari around Konoha this week. She's requested you as always."

 _'Temari is back so soon?'_

"Of course. When should I pick her up-"

"Actually." Tsunade began her walk home, passing Shikamaru Tonton to hold for a while as the shadow caster followed suit. "She's already at your home, the ambassador quarters are under renovation. I would've run it by you sooner had you actually showed up on time."

"And you didn't see the princess of the sand village staying in my apartment as an issue because?" Shikamaru timidly pets the pig as he tried to process what he'd just been told.

"I figured you and Miss Yamanaka wouldn't mind hosting for a while. Is this an issue? Because I'm fairly certain she's already on the way there as we speak." Tsunade stopped at the fork in the road, taking back Tonton and looking expectingly for some sort of objection from the man. But at the mention of Ino, Shikamaru suddenly was out of words for the older woman.

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind Hokage-Sama. I'll take my leave now." Shikamaru subconsciously quickened his pace as he started his own trek home. Just having remembered that he'd ordered Ino to move all her items out of their one bedroom loft by the end of the day.

 _'She better be fucking gone before either of us get there.'_

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure trailed carefully behind Shikamaru via rooftop as he began to pick his speed up to a run.

"Man, somebody must have taken the news about his new roommate pretty badly. But hopefully, I'll get another good show tonight." The stranger smiled perversely to herself as she gleeful lept building to building behind the man.

 **A/N: I love the enthusiasm behind this, but be warned. Lol, my schedule is God awful, I have a lot going on, but I update when I can of course. I won't forget about this story, it's an exercise in writing I don't get to do very often.**


	4. Careless

Seamless 

The swirls Of liquor looked like a tidal wave gone wrong. A brown tornado of toxin that spun closely to iced glaciers in a literal sea of escapism.

"I'll take another." Shikamaru slammed down some cash for his third drink of many. Having originally rushed to his residence, he paused to think about the consequences of busting into his home only to find a fuming Ino and a very confused Temari.

 _'Definitely not doing this sober.'_

Shikamaru was at a crossroads. There was a part of him who wanted to bolt home and stop the inevitable malestorm that was bound to be taking place. But there was another part, a much lazier part, that told him that he really didn't want to deal with this problem right now.

Or ever.

"One more." Shikamaru slammed his third glass down with conviction.

So he figured why not drink the problem away, right?

"Mr. Nara, Long night?"

The local bartender held concern in her voice as she poured some cheap (and very stout) whiskey for Shikamaru. The taste had been awful up to this point, but enjoyment wasn't exactly a priority at the moment. He'd like to say he'd been here before, but he hadn't, not really. The last time he drunk so heavily a mentor had died, and it didn't feel right to compare the pain to something as common as a disloyal _girl._

"You could say that." Shikamaru pushed another 1,000 ryo her way but the woman refused it with a wave.

"Someone already fronted you for the next one Shika."

"Oh?" Shikamaru raised a brow as he slowly began to survey the area of the small Bar and Ramen shop. His eyes eventually fell on a rather scantily clad woman in a revealing fishnet and skirt outfit. A thin layer of tan jacket being the only thing to cover a large bust. She walked up and took a seat at the bar next to him.

"Thanks?... It's Anko, right?"

"Oh you remember me do you? Lucky me."

 _'It'd be hard to forget a figure like that.'_

"You're one of Asuma's brats aren't you? What business do you have here so late during the week."

"Hn, I could ask you the same thing." He asked, casually sipping on his paid for drink. His face didn't betray his surprise, but he held the taste on his tongue for a few moments.

 _'Jameson?'_

"Haha smartass..." Anko ordered a beer for herself from the nice waitress. "If you must know, I had a pretty long day at work and I thought I deserved a drink."

"Anything noteworthy happen?" Shikamaru prodded. Not particular interested with the conversation anymore. The mention of his dead mentor put him off entirely from wanting to further converse.

"Some poor bastard actually made my day quite interesting. But you know I can't get too into work." She said, quite dismissively. As soon as her bottle arrived she chugged it down in seconds and took her stand.

"Well anyway, it looked like you were drowning your sorrows over here. And I could be the responsible adult type and tell you that's bad for you. But I figured why not buy you a drink instead? Take it easy kid." Anko gave Shikamaru a smile as she gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore, right-"

But before he could turn around she was already well out the door.

Shikamaru looked down the barrel of yet another Jameson and sighed.

"Troublesome seems to be the theme today... How'd she even know what I liked to drink?"

Shikamaru didn't have much time to mull it over as drunken thoughts began to wander.

 _'I really haven't seen Temari in a while have I?'_

xXx

I wasn't expecting this. Anything like this for that matter.

I expected hell and brimstone to be littering the hardwood floor of my modest one bedroom loft. Temari And Ino grabbing at each other's throats. Temari out of defense and Ino from some falsely placed jealousy. But instead... Instead it's just Temari.

Temari at my little kitchen table with a very little pair of Ino's shorts and what I'm certain is one of my black mesh shirts. She was engrossed in one of my many books, her rectangular framed reading glasses hanging ever so cutely toward the tip of her nose.

"Um... hey?" She spared me a smile but didn't say anything as she began to giggle, flipping faster through the book in her hands. And that's when I realized what book it was.

"Ah, Hell. Put that down!"

xXx

Shikamaru rushed her but it was clear she'd gotten an eyeful of the books content.

Shikamaru's little black book.

A detailed telling of every lustful encounter he'd ever had. Most recently of course any time he'd spent with Ino. And even Temari some years back. But hopefully Temari had no idea his autobiography was fiction.

 _'I left everyone's names out right? There's no way she knows any of this is real.'_

Shikamaru snatched the book up from her and frowned as she fell into a laughing mess on the carpet.

"So my legs are sun kissed and "juicy" huh? You're soooo original." Temari wiped away a tear threatening to drip from the corner of her eye.

"Y-you figured it out?!"

 _'Of course she did.'_

"How many other strong woman do you know with a crazy four ponytail hairstyle?" Temari straightened herself out. Surprising Shikamaru with a hug.

"It's been such a long time, it's kinda flattering you'd remember our first time like that..." The man was a bit stunned at first but finally eased into her embrace. Her hair smelled lightly of peach and it was slightly damp under his chin. Drooped down into two separate pony tails. "You made me seem pretty special." He could feel the heat radiating from her, the combination of his mesh shirt against hers left a lot of space for skin to lay flush against each other.

A long embrace like this wasn't unheard of between the two, but it was definitely out of place since Shikamaru was dating Ino for some time now.

 _Was._

"Ugh. You smell like a bar." she inhaled deeply but continued to hug him anyway. "Thanks for the invite."

"Well by the looks of it you were having a great time reading my things without asking." Shikamaru grunted out.

"Well I needed to entertain myself while the host was gone...And it sounds like that Ino girl got some of the best sex I ever heard of based on your description."

Shikamaru let out a startled cough and held her at arms length in response.

"That's private Temari!"

Temari let out a small fit of laughs and when back to her place at the table.

"Ahaha, Oh I only got to the forplay. And maybe you shouldn't leave it lying around for every one to see?"

"It was in my box of things that say "DO NOT TOUCH."

" I came in earlier with the key you left under the mat. You should really find a better place for that."

"Typically no ones fool enough to break into a ninja's house-"

"And then I saw all the half empty boxes laying around and that all the pictures of you and blondy had been taken down. So I'm assuming you two aren't exactly together?" Shikamaru actually hadn't had time to notice that detail yet.

The place was in a bit of disarray, his belongings sprawled carelessly about. In places where they'd once housed some of Ino's things, there was an out of place emptiness. Her favorite book cabinet left behind a few of his novels on the ground. Her various flower pots were gone leaving the room a bit barren, and all their pictures. All the pictures with just the two of them had been taken away.

"It's... complicated." He replied halfheartedly.

"Yeah yeah. Sooo." Temari looked him up and down. "I didn't picture you the writing type."

"Me either. It just kinda happened. I guess you were a pretty good muse.."

 _'I remember writing about her like it was just yesterday.'_

xXx

I couldn't help but remember how the first time we had sex. Somehow the nervousness was a motivation. The sweat on my hands kept telling me to grip. The shaking of my legs said stay and the way my eyes kept shifting around the room reminded me that feasting on her aesthetic was all I wanted to do.

It was the heat of the moment kind of thing, we were both younger, and still the best of friends. But when we got the call that the Suna and Leaf Alliance we're taking action against Madara, something just kind of sparked.

We'd been on a joint mission in rice country, a group of four consisting of her, Kankuro, Ino and myself. Simple surveillance and nothing more.

But it's never that easy.

Sound Shinobi compromised the building we were living in. A local hostel meant for travelers and tourist. We'd taken residence on the top floor when we heard all the commotion. The rogue Shinobi had enough honor to usher the crowd out, but it didn't stop them from setting flame to the particularly large building. Temari disposed of them quickly but not before completely destroying her fan.. which was especially troublesome considering her weapon had kicked up the fire to exceptional heights. With the help of a dozen shadow clones we were able to clear the place out. I was coughing up a lung for at least ten minutes but we'd gotten everyone out including the unconscious assailants.

The sky was thick was smoke, but at least my conscious was clear. Just like the field we'd found ourselves in. And the warm summer night moved fast with enough wind to calm down the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. I fell to my back in the short grass and soaked up the moment, the stars were dull, but the racing thump of my heart against my chest was enough to make everything seem a little brighter.

I turned my head to see Temari in the same state as I was. Her being smelled of cinder and her eyes were bloodshot from the smoke. Somehow they were still so fierce, and I'm sure I was gawking. She looked at me like a junkie ready for her next rush.

Her lips met mine in a field inherently close to so much trauma. Just feet away something was burning down and it was enough to push herself on me. Sparks bred more sparks. There were reports to be sent, allies to be warned, and I'm sure Ino heard about the attack and maybe, she was worried about me.

But suddenly in this moment, with her passion pushing my doubts down. She pulled me toward the open shed right out back. I'd never really been able to say no to her... and now cuming had became more important than going.

xXx

He didn't mean to be so fierce about it, but the memory enough was enough to pull her from her seat and into his arms.

"What are you doing-"

She'd forgotten how good he tasted.

Temari could taste the alcohol on his tongue, and honestly, it only made it better. The taste of something so familiar sparked something primal in her. She let him have his way as his hands glided across her hips greedily. Bringing her heated form closer with each smack of their lips. Soon she found her legs clinging to his hips as he hoisted her up with ease, leading straight to his bedroom.

He's not sure what took over him, but it felt right. The familiar feeling of her toned ass in his hands filled something in him. He absolutely needed to take advantage of that feeling lest he feel the pain and he go back to feeling sorry for himself.

"So maybe I missed you a little." He said, dropping her rather roughly on his bed, reaching to undo his buckle. "Did you?"

Temari didn't bother replying, only quickly moving to take off her borrowed shorts. Only to have her hands intercepted by Shikamaru.

"Ah no need for that." He waved one finger with his free hand as held both of her wrist firmly with the other. "That's my job."

Shikamaru took his now free belt and secured her hands together behind her back before pushing her back onto the bed. Making hast to pull the tiny black shorts off of her.

"It's funny." She said. "This really was the only way I could get you to stop being so lazy-"

Temari found it hard to speak when her small mouth was stuffed with the blue thong she had been wearing underneath.

"And this is the only way I could ever get you to hush for a while."

Temari feigned annoyance but couldn't reign in the moan that edged through the cloth in her mouth when Shikamaru began to kiss the soft skin of her abdomen. Working his way all the way down until he felt her shiver as his lips kissed teasingly against her inner thighs.

"Not much has changed." He said through a mouthful of thigh and skin. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat you until my lips are numb."

 _'And then maybe all of me will be numb.'_

Temari was notorious for her lack of feminine qualities, but the truth was that she took the utmost care of herself like any woman. Her thighs felt smooth in his hands as he laid down to bring his face to her heat like a dinner plate. Lashes of his tongue sending shivers down her spine.

Soft moans turned frantic, Temari's body couldn't find any outlet for the scream that wanted to erupt from her mouth. But as her pleasure rose and his hunger grew he couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching. Maybe it was the pale moonlight that poured through the open blinds, so perfectly illuminating all of this to the world outside. But that couldn't have been it.

And then he saw it. The silhouette of someone he'd been trying so eagerly to avoid.

Ino stood wide eyed in the open door of their bedroom. As the empty box she'd been carrying clattered on the ground.

Shikamaru made to jump up and explain himself, he really did, but Temari's thick thighs held him locked in place, her eyes still closed tight with pleasure. He could just gawk at her from the corner of his eyes. Never once stopping his relentless assault, a teasing tongue tracing circles around Temari's clit.

Perhaps Ino expected an explanation? A response? Or at the very least for him to respond.

But she was left disappointed when Shikamaru returned all his attention to Temari. Not a care for her to be found.


	5. Caught

**A/N: I suck at updates. I'm aware. Lol anyway, an xXx in any format(for any of my stories) just means a perspective change. Or a time skip. This one will go back and forth a bit with perspectives. The chapter is a little longer than usual too so (hopefully) enjoy.**

 **xXx**

I remember the first time I ever got caught, it'd been with her.

We'd still been tugging lightly along that growing line of affection and each day we found each other harder to resist. We were like kids in lust.. well not kids I guess. We were, but we weren't. I was 18 but my job made me feel the harrowing approach of the future more than a teenager should ever have to deal with.

She'd worn my favorite thing that day. A short black miniskirt andcrop top, aloof to her typical purple. The gleaming white of her skin hugged perfectly by a pitch black that matched my shadows.

She knew what she was doing.

Everyone always told her how beautiful and elegant she was in all those annoying, vibrant colors. But she knew all too well by then my vices. The darker the better. The simplicity of it was what I enjoyed and black hair tie that held her messy beach blonde ponytail up completed the look.

"You like?" She asked. She'd come over for help with the mountain of anatomy research Tsunade gave her, but I'm no idiot. Who wears shorts skirts just to study the anatomy of the brain??

Of course I like it.

"... Like what?"

"..." She _"Hmpd"_ and stomped off through my living room like I knew she would.

"I don't even like black! At least show a little _gratitude!_ Or is that too much work?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah..." I soon joined her at her destination. A simple oak desk in my fathers study. We often came here to study considering the old man was often off napping somewhere anyway.

"Were are Momma Nara and your Dad? The house seems kinda quiet." She asked as she situated her study materials, thankfully changing the subject.

"Out on a date actually. Mom finally nagged him into going." I said, fishing my own pen out from my pocket. The only teaching material I ever really needed with her. She'd taken to listening closely as I typically explained and wrote down everything into simpler, bite-sized pieces.

"Poor Momma Nara, I guess _all_ the Nara men are lazy huh?" She said while she plopped down on the large bench, scooting dangerously close to myself.

"Would you stop procrastinating?" I asked as I tapped on her open notebook, all while beginning to jot down today's lesson for her.

"Would _you_ stop ignoring _me?_ "

 _'Geez. What's she made about now?'_

"I mean, all of this??" She waved both hands dramatically at her get up, and admittedly I felt kinda bad for not complimenting her at least a little.

"I'm sorry-"

"I mean all _black?_ I hate black... but I look pretty hot right?" The hurt was gone and quickly replaced by her trademark ego.

 _'So yeah, maybe I'm not that sorry.'_

I took a moment to appreciate her attention to detail. The style was there, seductive in its simplicity. Her face was bare for the most part, with dark undertones beneath her eyelids that made blue eyes pop all the more. Bangs covered part of her gaze, but her stare still felt piercing as she continued to browbeat me until I gave up a compliment.

"Geez, woman... last time we drink together and I let you ask me a question about what I'm _"into"_... You got everything right though."

" **HAH!** I knew you-"

"Except one thing..." Her smell was intoxicating. Heat waving at me from her exposed skin was calling me. Her bust was wrapped tight and the valley between her breast left little to the imagination. But somehow it seemed too open. Everything about her was always _too_ willing and it peeved me just a bit.

Or maybe a lot.

We'd been playing this game for a minute. She'd come over. Flirt her heart out. I try to pretend I'm not interested. I decline... and maybe it comes off as me being too lazy. Too bothered to commit. But that's not it. I just want... I want?

 _'The fuck do I want anyway?'_

"Ah. I didn't forget. I was going to let you pick." Smirk turned devilish as she watched the confusion on my face. She'd jolted me out of my thoughts and I honestly couldn't remember what it is we were talking about between her relentless flirting and the dull chapter on brain chemistry I'd been trying to read

"Huh?" She turned to dig in her bag and she came back up with two different black chokers. One threaded, a complex woven pattern. The other, a simple black leather that matched her skirt. The latter was her first pick and:

"Wow." The words left my mouth against my better judgment. But whatever I wanted, this seemed right. That fine line between her chase and my little game of keep-away paled in comparison. The choker, admittedly, shamefully resembled a leash and I realized it wasnt her willingness, but submission that wanted. She'd finally won. But _this_ was going to be on my terms.

"You like it?" She asked, a small giggle as she clipped the leather together.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Well?" Her voice was less confident this time. I could feel her shifting under my gaze and I'm sure she felt that foreign feeling of insecurity for a moment.

"Shikamaru-"

"Shut. Up." I thought about grabbing her face and shoving my tongue down her throat but instead, one hand found her neck. A firm grip with my thumb just under her chin. She looked me in the eye, surprised as all hell as I pulled her closer to me.

"Finally." She mouthed out. Excitement flooded her face as she closed her eyes and moved in to kiss me but a tight squeeze around her neck halted her a breath away from my lips. A moan escaped from her throat and goosebumps trailed me from head to toe.

 _'That was the sound I wanted from her. **This** is what I needed.'_

I expected a little irritation from her at first. But her excitement only melted into desire. She shifted to cross her legs at my teasing and I couldn't help but push her a little more. My right hand pulled her closer and my lips found her ear. My other hand found her breast and I could feel the taxed whimper pass my squeezing hand and through her lips.

"Move." Was my only instruction as I turned to straddle the bench and she did the same. My hand shifted its way under the cloth of her top and I found at that moment two things that I really loved about her.

The first was the single bar and ball piercing on her right breast and how hard her nipples were for me. The second was that I really loved the feeling of her tongue against mine as I finally caved and gave her what she wanted.

Her hands began to wonder as her slim frame began to tremble from my touch and again a squeeze halted her fun and gripped at my arousal.

This time I pushed her back onto the bench and she hurried to remove her top and I rushed out of my pants and with another great surprise I realized she wasn't even wearing anything under her oh so tight skirt.

I suppose I could've waited a bit longer but I heard the similar sound of fabric tearing as I hike up her skirt instead of waiting for her to unzip. I earned a yelp in excitement or my eagerness and for the first time I let her exact a little control as she pulled me in with both legs.

After all, this was her first time but it wasn't mine.

I placed my already hard length at her entrance and as I moved to enter, her hand grabbed me by the base.

"Gentle p-please?" Her face was flushed with what I could only assume to be embarrassment, but equal parts arousal as she circled me around her clit and down to her entrance.

"Of course." I leaned in to kiss her, this time much more gentle then the last. Her hand released me and found my face, she opened her mouth for me as I make my first thrust into her virginity. Her mouth crippled with pain and ecstasy as I began to slide in and out of her.

"This makes me yours... right?" She asked as she escaped for a breath. And I can tell she meant it.

Her eyes twinkled in euphoria. Hands gliding along my face and scratching on my back, her legs even pulled me in tighter and I don't think I've ever wanted to say yes to something so much in my life. And

"Yes. And I'm yours." And for a moment everything felt right.

"... And this, oh Son of mine. **Is.** My. Office."

 _'Well, dads home... what a fucking drag.'_

I visibly sighed as my fuming father waited rather impatiently at the door to his study and Ino shrieked in surprise as she tried to hide her naked body with mine.

xXx

"Shikamaru, what the fuck is going on here?"

Guilt. Shame. These are the things he thought he'd feel when her hands began to tremble and the tears threatened to fall. Perhaps the unrelenting wave of self hate for ever having hurt her.

But it never came.

"I think you should go." He said. Temari let out a frustrated groan when Shikamaru finally released her and an even greater noise of aggravation when she looked over to see Ino.

"I'm gone for a fucking day and you're already back on you're _old_ slut-"

"Ino. You don't want to do this right now." And neither did he.

"No. _You_ don't want to do _this_ right now. Like really?! This fucking bitch? _"Don't worry"_ you said. _"She's just a friend"_ you said...Oh please..." She threw an offending finger in Temari's direction and if looks could kill Ino would've lied dead on the floor. Temari was fuming but couldn't really do much in her bound state.

"You should watch your mouth. It's not too long ago I caught you here while we're still _together._ "Shikamaru casually rose from the bed. Not bothering to cover his bare chest. He closed the distance between them in two large steps and suddenly Ino felt very small. His disdain felt thick, just like the familiar musk lofting off of him.

"Look... I told you I'm sorry ok. Can't we. I don't know, can we talk about this??"

She should've felt shame. Very out of place under his scrutinizing eye and the hate emanating from the room just for her. But instead, she couldn't keep her mind off how good he smelt. How _good_ he felt, when she moved to push him but noticed something poking at her just beneath her waistline. She looked down with a great deal of embarrassment to see his length bulging against her through his boxers and she almost grabbed at it right there.

Until she realized it was for the older blonde currently bound on _her_ bed and not for her. And that the apologetic and lust filled stare she gave wasn't matched by his loathing eyes.

Jealousy, hate, resentment... and guilt all surged through her in waves and before she could process them she'd run from the house crying.

 _*sigh*_

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru moved to untie Temari and then promptly began to pace the room angrily.

"...Are you ok?" Temari caught him mid stride from behind, gliding a soothing hand over his chest as she rested her hand against his back.

"No." He answered truthfully.

 **xXx**

"Bet I can make you feel better." She told me in a sing-song voice.

"Temari I'm not in the mood right now only?"

"Did you fuck her like you fuck me?" I stiffened at her question.

 _'Where'd **that** come from?'_

"I don't think I got that far in your little book ya know."

"...maybe? Hey, why do you even need to know." I felt defensive, I don't know why, but this isn't really a conversation I wanted to have right now. Especially with an emotional wall that happens to be the girl I lost my virginity to.

"Because I'm a little jealous. Alright? An annoying, bitchy blonde like her?" Temari pulled me by the arm back to the bed and mounted me where she laid, bound up, just moments ago. "I bet you really threw that little bitch around huh? All _tiny_ and _petite_ I bet you're really into that huh? And the _rack_ on her am I right? Am I not enough woman for you?" She asked in a teasing tone as her hips began to roll against mine.

There were vast differences between these two blondes. Both annoying but that's beside the point. Where Ino was slim, Temari was curvy along the hips. Where Ino's breast were large and perky, Temari had a satisfying handful. One of which had an inny that he was rather fond of.

"Temari it's not like that and you know-"

SMACK

And where Ino was gentle... Temari not so much.

My jaw dropped at the sudden contact. And she laughed at the look on my face. She leaned in and kissed me on the offended cheek before whispering in my ear:

"I guess you're not man enough to please either of us. Maybe I should just go fuck her instead, huh?"

What happened next, I feel like left me as the loser in this battle because in seconds she was beneath me, a huge grin on her face as she continued to laugh.

"Ooooh, there's my Shika. _Did I misbehave?_ "

A loud smack was my answer as a hard open hand slap left her ecstatic, she opened her legs for me and I centered myself between them.

So much anger turned into her pleasure as both hands found her neck, she rolled hard against my waist as the pressure increased and she never once signaled for me to stop, even letting a small whimper when my grip loosened in favor of ripping her off the bed. My belt found her wrist again when she began to paw at my boxers and instead she had to wait on her knees until I was good and ready.

My hand reached for her jaw and she obediently opened. I spit in her mouth and she swallowed it greedily like I knew she would.

"More please." She asked as she pressed her mouth against my boxers, gripping at my growing length.

"I'm yours." She said when I finally pulled it out for her. She moaned in pleasure as I tapped it repeatedly against the side of her face. "I'm all yours Shika." She said, and she meant it.

"I know."

xXx

"Man this guy is like a real life soap opera." The Anbu said to herself. Shifting her position out side of Shikamaru's apartment to lay comfortably atop a tree branch. The more the scene before her played out, the more invested she became as she suddenly found herself rooting for a threesome before Ino took off.

"Damnit." She grumbled.

Not very far she noted, just a couple of doors down actually. But before she could pay that detail anymore attention, the heat had risen again in the room and she had another show to watch. She found herself gripping at her own breast the way Shikamaru caressed Temari's.

"Second thought, it's more of a porno than a soap I suppose."

xXx

 **A/N: Thoughts thoughts thoughts, I have an idea for who I want to intergrate into the story. But I'm always interested in what you guys wanna see. Who do you think should cross Shikamaru's path? Other story reviews? Let me know. It makes me happy to see the interest in this story(;**


End file.
